


告别单身（ABO）

by ashensome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 青黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashensome/pseuds/ashensome
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 28





	告别单身（ABO）

ABO设定

告别单身

“黄濑君，有没有某个特定的时刻，感到自己正被深深地爱着的呢？”  
“这个啊，准确来说……没有那种时刻呢。”  
“你的粉丝们听到这个答案会伤心吧。”  
“不会吧，”黄濑微笑：“因为我每时每刻都能感到大家对我的爱呢。”

电视访谈结束，回到后台休息室，年轻的经纪人惠美已经在那里等着黄濑，她看来心情不错：“最后那段对话，好感度UP哦。”  
“忘了从哪个前辈那里学来的。”  
“原来是抄的啊，还以为你什么时候那么自恋了……”  
“什么抄的，拜托，还有，是自信不是自恋……”

手机铃声恰当地中断了这次没有营养的拌嘴，倒是黄濑拿出手机，看清来电人后一脸纠结的神色，引起了经纪人的好奇，不由打趣：“桃花债？”  
黄濑摇头，过了一阵，铃声总算停了下来。他将手机往桌面一扔，继续收拾起自己的东西，忽然想起了什么，于是抬头问惠美：“我记得今天，你其实不用过来的吧。”  
惠美像是早料到黄濑会有这么一问，从手袋里拿出一封平整的信件，递到黄濑手中。  
“为什么？”黄濑接过信，却没有看，他只是望着惠美的眼睛。  
惠美略带羞涩地低下头：“准备结婚了……”  
“我还以为现在大家都不那么想了。虽然你是omega，但已经……我又不是……”两个省略号之间的内容，黄濑都没有说出来，但以惠美跟自己共事这几年的经历，肯定明白这中间省略的内容无非就是“你已经被标记过，信息素水平稳定，而我又不是Aplha，不必担心职场性骚扰。”  
“不是那个原因。先生要去国外。”  
哦，这倒没什么好说的。  
“不打开看一下吗？”惠美眼睛亮亮的，像是别有一番意味。  
“邀请函？”黄濑这才拆开信封：“告别单身party。今晚？”

说是给惠美的Single Farewell Party，到场的年轻人，一个比一个积极，争取给自己告别单身，解决个人问题。其中几个体魄强健的Aplha故意散发着招摇的信息素，引得不少人侧目。黄濑找了个角落坐着冰茶，心想幸好这种party发情期的omega是肯定不敢来的，否则当场就要擦枪走火。  
尽管没有引人注意的打算，但身为party主人的boss，又是当红的艺人，身材高大外形俊美，搭讪的人络绎不绝：“可以叫你Kise吗？”“惠美真走运啊，能当你的助理。”“我同学一直很喜欢你啊，当然我也是。”  
“你是Alpha吗？”一个发型前卫的女生大胆地问道，眼神里满是期待。  
黄濑自认明白她的意思，但她不知道，这类问题在黄濑看来却是有点over，性别虽然不是见不得人，但在这个重视隐私的年代，很多人都宁愿选择保守这个小小的秘密，可以省去不少麻烦，黄濑也不例外。  
明明是来放松的，为什么还要接受另一次访问，黄濑还在脑海里飞快地想着措辞，会场的另一边却传来了尖叫。  
“有人晕倒了！”

好吧，黄濑觉得可以收回先前的预计了，正在发情期的omega虽然不敢来，接近发情期的omega却是来了，被会场里的Alpha荷尔蒙一刺激，直接晕了过去。  
按照处理规程，这时候必须请omega保护协会的人派救护车过来。晕倒在地的omega是个偏瘦弱的男生，长相清秀，提前进入发情期伴随着强烈的香甜，热潮一般冲刷着场内各个Alpha的神经，黄濑扫了一眼人群，个别Alpha已经露出按捺不住的神色，他只得主动向前，扶起地上的男生。  
“喂，你干什么？这种时候Alpha不可以接近的吧？”有人大声叫嚷，天性中争夺Omega的本能让Alpha不由地警惕眼前身材高大的男人。  
黄濑不加理会，将男生从地上扶起，胳膊绕过自己肩头，他面不改色，声音沉稳：“放心吧，没事的。”

救护车很快就接走了晕倒了Omega，所幸party没有受这个小插曲的影响，很快又High了起来，黄濑倒觉得索然无味，找了个借口跟惠美告辞。  
出门时又遇到了之前那个发型前卫的女生，这回她问得更大胆了一些  
“Beta是不是都像你这样性冷淡啊？”  
黄濑也不甚在意，笑了笑反问：“你中学生理课时都在睡觉吧。”

回到自家楼下时，手机又响了。这一回比之前那次更锲而不舍，久久都没有停下。好不容易消停，没隔几秒又再响，仿佛黄濑不接就永不罢休。  
“怎么了？”  
“为什么不接。”  
“没注意。”  
“访问明明结束了。”  
“你看电视了？”黄濑嘴角露出不易察觉的笑意。  
“在街上走时刚好电视在播。”  
“这样啊——”  
“……去哪了。”  
“告别单身party。”  
“谁。”  
“我。”说这话时黄濑已经走到自家门口，裤兜里摸索了一阵，才掏出一把钥匙，门却忽然打开，吓了他一跳。  
尤其是开门这个人也拿着手机，面色不善。  
跟同居人的冷战持续了好几天，起因……抱歉，他已经忘了。不过两个男人住在一起，关系还不太纯洁那种，争坳似乎无可避免，他也算看开了。

“告别单身回来了？”青峰问。  
“嗯。”在玄关换好鞋，黄濑转身向着还杵在门口的青峰：“回来得这么早？”  
青峰没理会，向黄濑迫近了几步，脸色比刚开门时更不好了，语气阴沉：“你没洗澡就回来了？”  
“当然是回来再洗。”问得也够莫名的。  
青峰却已上前几步，将黄濑往墙上推。他倾身而上，掣肘住黄濑的动作，黄濑不由打了个寒颤，随即绷紧了身体，他侧过脸，意图跟青峰拉开距离，嘴里急道：“……给我停……”该死的，青峰将脸埋在了他颈窝，舌头舔弄着脖子旁那带裸露的肌肤，细碎的呻吟就要从喉咙里冲出来，意识到这个，黄濑死死的咬住了唇，直到青峰也发现了这点，相当不满地用舌头描绘起黄濑嘴唇的轮廓，才将一切演变成一个迫不及待又顺利成章的深吻。

“急什么……”离开彼此的嘴唇时，两人嘴角还牵拉着几丝银色的唾液，这一幕让黄濑有点恼羞成怒，他以为他们应该在冷战之中，而不是刚同居那会精虫上脑天天闹着做爱的小毛头，青峰的手上的动作也粗暴异常，他扯下了黄濑的皮带，让裤子拉下卡在了黄濑膝盖的部位，带着茧的手指捅进了那里，开始了草草地扩张，不久就尝试插入，引得黄濑发出痛楚的闷哼。  
“急什么。”黄濑有些火大：“我又不是……”不是Omega，甬道无法分泌自然的粘液，也不会因为Alpha的入侵而变得柔软，甚至不该被Alpha强势的气味刺激得神魂颠倒——最后这条有待商榷，他承认青峰的气味让他失控。  
所以说，到底在急什么。刚才还问怎么不洗澡，现在就猴急得好像Alpha也有发情期一样……黄濑恨恨地想。

等下，发情期？！  
向来对荷尔蒙信息素不敏感的他，所谓Omega的香甜气息，由小到大只能凭想象力去感知，间或能感受到的，也是稀薄得不能再稀薄的一点味道。而身为Alpha的青峰在这方面的敏锐程度，又何止是他的千倍以上。所以之前party上那个晕倒的Omega是真的……很有吸引力吧。自己就这么大大咧咧地把别的Omega的味道毫无自觉地带了回来，连带青峰也失控了。

想清楚了原委，黄濑挣扎得更激烈，反抗得青峰都有些不满，只能更有力地顶进去甬道那里，  
嘴上对黄濑的抱怨还是少不得：“黄濑你怎么这么难搞。”

黄濑在“没打算让你搞”，和“你可以不搞”两种回答之间犹豫了没几秒，青峰已经抬起黄濑的长腿，盘到自己腰上，要将他抱到沙发上去。好笑的是，裤子还挂在他小腿上，拖曳到地板的长度，皮带撞到地上，发出滑稽的叮叮当当的声响。  
这是姿势身体被打开得特别彻底，黄濑只觉得自己将青峰吞得更深入了，他挣扎地拱起腰，想让自己不那么难受，青峰却不打算纵容他，他掌住黄濑的腰侧，又开始了顶弄，惹出了黄濑更难耐的喘息道：“我……我要先洗澡。”带着别人的味道搞起来，从哪个角度讲不能让他高兴，哪怕他知道这种情况对青峰来说像是吃了春药一样，不亢奋是不可能的。  
青峰懒得理会，反正黄濑在性事中的啰嗦他也习以为常了，将黄濑推到沙发上，手掌流连在流畅的肌肉线条，他向来很满意黄濑的身材，也很满意黄濑被他顶弄得说不出话时迷茫的神色，乃至只有他能听到的情欲呻吟。很多时候他自己想不明白对身下这个人的迷恋和喜爱究竟从何而来，而每到这种时候，又会觉得这么多年的迷恋和喜爱都是那么理所当然。

青峰俯身，堵住黄濑的嘴，不时改变进入的角度，感受他温暖的内部，直到黄濑的腰肢都有些颤抖起来，没多久，他看到黄濑闭上了眼睛。青峰卖力顶进的地方，正是一般Beta发育未完整的生殖道，饶是如此，也足以让黄濑疼痛得接近高潮，明知不应有影响，心脏那里还是不由自主地像被什么情感充盈了一般意乱情迷，青峰的高潮向来要持续相当长时间，射进去热潮一股一股的，偶尔黄濑也会迷迷糊糊地想，如果对象是Omega的话，按这些年他们上床次数来算，大概一个篮球队都被生出来了。

现在的话，当然，什么也没有。

那有什么办法，中学那时候他们的身体还没发育好，脑子也……发育得不怎么行，生理卫生课都在打瞌睡，不知道Alpha和Beta搞在一起属于非生产性行为的一种，无法繁衍，标记，连做爱似乎也不够尽兴。  
涉及到怎么就搞到一起的这个问题，简直无法细想，像是能思考的那部分神经像被烧坏了一样。

从性事中平复过来，两人躺在狭小的沙发上，一动不动，嘴巴倒是得到了喘息的机会，足以将来龙去脉好好说一说。  
……  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就把他扶起来，算是救了他。” “然后呢？”  
“我就回家了。”  
“那你们没有来一发……”青峰话音未落，就被黄濑瞪了一眼：“我又不是小青峰你这种精虫上脑的……”  
“什么精虫上脑。”青峰不满。  
“他的味道好吗？”黄濑侧过脸去不再看着青峰，问得多少有点别扭。  
“你不知道？”  
“我怎么会知道。”   
Omega的信息素对Beta的影响微乎其微，要不然他怎么会被问：“Beta是不是都像你这样性冷淡？”  
当然，要是让人知道他坚持不懈跟青峰一个Alpha搞了这么些年，保不准问题就要变成“Beta是不是都像你这么浪？”

“那种事，不知道也无所谓吧。”   
“怎么无所谓。”今晚被吸引得这么迫不及待的到底是谁啊。黄濑顿时好气又好笑。  
青峰却将脸埋到黄濑肩头，又咬了他一口，满意地道：“反正你现在身上都是我的味道了。”——才不是那个不知哪来的Omega味道。

什么你的味道，两个大男人的汗味而已啊。  
黄濑想这么说。  
又不是Omega，不会被标记的啦，洗个澡就没了。  
他也想这么说。  
但他什么都没说，只是不由自主伸出手，捂住了自己的眼睛。

“黄濑君，有没有某个特定的时刻，感到自己正被深深地爱着的呢？”  
如果说有的话，那就是现在了。

—完—


End file.
